


The Next Level

by ReiyaneoftheSand



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mature Audience, Original Character(s), Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform, Yugi Muto - Freeform, YugixOC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaneoftheSand/pseuds/ReiyaneoftheSand
Summary: Yugi and Rin began as nothing more than classmates. They grew to be friends with a lot of coaxing on Yugi's part, and that friendship blossomed into something more. Now that they had a brief moment of freedom from the crazies and villains, they planned to enjoy themselves to the fullest. (YugixOC)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly difficult to write. Yugi is just so... sweet... and innocent. I really can't see him participating in such acts! >

Yugi shuffles through his closet, humming and huffing as he searched for something to wear. It was a rare moment of peace, so he and his friends were going to take full advantage of it! They were gonna hang out, grab some food, catch a movie, and just relax for a change! So why was Yugi frantically looking through his closet? Rin would be there. The two had already established their relationship a long while back and it had remained fairly innocent with neither of them venturing below the belt. However, Yugi was getting older and just because he was a baby face teenager didn't mean he didn't have those pesky human urges. Speaking of urges, he was pretty sure Rin had them, too. He had fallen hard for Rin and he wanted to tell her how he felt. If it happened, great. If it didn't, then maybe they just weren't ready yet. Either way, he would go prepared and ready for anything. Yugi sighed in relief as he finally put together the perfect outfit for their night out.

 

The transparent form of Yami watched his host with a quirked expression. After a bit of coaching from him, Yugi came clean about how he felt about Rin. Rin returned his feelings, which didn't surprise anyone. The girl was terrible at lying and hiding how she felt. Not to mention she was more than willing to go above and beyond to ensure his safety over hers. It was a smart match in the eyes of the Pharaoh. He shook away the thoughts and looked at his partner as he finished getting dressed.

 

"Yugi, if you stare any harder at that mirror, it will shatter." The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle grinned playfully at the younger boy.

 

"I can't help it. I wanna look my best, you know? Rin is gonna be there..." Yugi sighed as he adjusted his shirt a bit more.

 

"Relax." Yami said with a knowing smile. "You look great. She'll love you no matter what."

 

"Thanks, Spirit." Yugi smiled at his reflection before turning to retrieve the Puzzle. "You always know what to say..."

 

"You could even show up naked and she'd still be yours." Yami teased with a grin.

 

"Spirit!" scolded Yugi, blushing brightly as he glared half heartedly at his other self from over his shoulder.

 

"Seriously, though. Are you ready for this, partner?" the Pharaoh asked as he looked Yugi over.

 

"Yeah... I think so." Yugi slipped the Puzzle around his neck before turning to the Spirit. "How do I look?"

 

"I told you... you look great. She won't be able to look away... now get going before you're late and she decides to go out with someone else." Yami grinned as his transparent form faded away. 

 

"Hey!" Yugi huffed, feeling a teensy bit jealous at the thought of his girlfriend being with anyone else that wasn't in their group.

 

The Spirit was right though. He had ten minutes to make it to their meeting spot.

 

"Hi Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed as he charged past the den and down the stairs. "Bye Grandpa!"

 

"Teenagers..." Grandpa shook his head, sighing before he turned back to the TV.

 

Rin strolled along the sidewalk. Butterflies had already exploded in her belly and she hadn't even seen her boyfriend yet. She smiled at that word... boyfriend. She had a boyfriend! An amazing one at that! She giggled girlishly before pausing as Yugi's favorite burger joint came into view. After a bit of mental preparation, she walked inside to find the group waiting on her.

 

"Hey guys," Her heart pounded at the sight of Yugi. "S-sorry I'm late."

 

Yugi smiled at her and greeted his girlfriend with a sweet kiss on the cheek, before he grabbed her hand and led the way. The group sat at a table together and ate, laughed, and joked for a good hour and a half before Duke brought it to their attention that the movie they were seeing started in half an hour. That being said, they paid their respective bills and rushed to the theater. The guys bought the snacks and drinks while the girls went to find an empty row so they could all sit together. Right as the lights went down, the boys returned with goodies in hand. Yugi took his rightful seat next to Rin and held her hand as the previews began. An hour and a half of explosions, sexy actresses, and hunky shirtless actors later, they all left the theater, chatting excitedly about the movie. Yugi squeezed his girlfriend's hand before saying goodbye to their friends and walking her home.

 

"Would you.. like to come in?" Rin asked upon their arrival. "We can watch TV or something?"

 

TV was the last thing on Yugi's mind, but regardless he smiles and nods at her. He follows her inside the large house and up the stairs to her room. The two kick off their shoes and Yugi hangs his jacket and Puzzle up on a hook near the (now closed) bedroom door. They settle down on her sofa and watch a lame show for about ten minutes before Yugi turns to look at her.

 

"Hey Rin?" He asked, blushing slightly.

 

She looked at him with a smile, causing him to lose all concentration. How he loved the way she looked at him, the way she smiled at him... hell, he loved EVERYTHING about her. He quickly continues once he remembered he was staring wordlessly at her.

 

"I wanted to tell you something." Yugi began, turning to face her completely. "You have come a long way. From being such a quiet and shy girl to becoming my best friend and my girlfriend." He smiled at the memories. "We've been through so much since we met. No matter what happened... no matter how dangerous things became... you stayed with me and supported me the whole way." He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "And for that, I want to say thank you." He leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers as he stared deep into her eyes. "You are my everything." finished Yugi, a pale pink blush dusting his cheeks.

 

Rin stared into his eyes, a little surprised at the sudden turn of events, but she didn't mind it at all. His words made her smile. She squeezed his hand and to both of their surprise, she was the one who closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his tenderly. The kiss was sweet and loving, only lasting a few seconds before their lips parted, only to have Yugi kiss her again. Only this time, it was more passionate... more needy. His free hand tangles in her hair as his lips skim down her jaw to her neck. Rin gripped his shirt and tilted her head slightly, giving him better access to the sensitive parts of her throat. Was this real? If it wasn't, if this was just a dream, then she hoped that she never woke up. Several long seconds pass before they finally part for much needed oxygen.

 

"Y-Yugi," Rin stares into his eyes dreamily; she knew where this was going... she was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. "Are... are you sure... about this?"

 

"I've never been more sure of anything..." He smiles sweetly at her. "But if you don't want this, then tell me."

 

"I do want this..." She smiles back, blushing. "I love you, Yugi..."

 

"I love you, too, Rin." He said softly before he led her to the large, comfortable bed in the corner, discarding their clothes along the way.

 

With the idea of watching TV completely forgotten, Yugi pushes her back onto the bed. His hands lightly caress her sides as his lips trail kisses from her hips, up towards her chest. Rin's hands tangle in his hair and she can't help the light sigh that slips past her lips, loving the feeling of his hands and lips on her body. Listening to her little noises of enjoyment turned him on even more, forcing his manhood to stiffen. Crawling over her, he takes his rightful place between her legs as he kisses her passionately. Slowly and gently, Yugi presses the tip into her. He bucks his hips again, boring just a little more into her. It was awkward... it was new... and it was hot. The sensation of her warmth encasing his flesh made him shudder violently. Yugi set a slow and sensual pace, impaling her further, inch by inch. It took a bit of time and patience, but her body had finally accepted him completely. The feeling of his member being hugged by her walls was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He actually had to pause to avoid an early release.

 

Their eyes meet, pools of deep violet staring down emerald green irises. Yugi links his fingers with hers as he crushes his lips against hers passionately, quickening his rhythm. Rin moaned softly into the kiss, squeezing his hands as she lifted her hips to meet his. She moved with him to the best of her ability, whining and moaning with every thrust.

 

Suddenly Rin gasped, arching her back and pressing her chest against his. It was then that they figured out what had happened... he had found the fabled "sweet spot." If Yugi had said he wasn't feeling just an itty bit smug, then he would be lying... and he never lies. His lips catch hers once more in yet another mindblowing kiss as he unleashes a new swift and strong assault on that spot he had discovered, causing her to gasp and shake.

 

Rin moans seductively against his lips as she grinds her hips up against his, her thighs twitching with every stroke. A strange heat began pooling in her core... something she had never felt before. All she knew was that she liked it, she wanted it, and now she craved it. She wraps a leg around him, pulling him closer to her and deeper inside of her as she fists a hand in his wild hair. 

 

Yugi gasps and groans, shaking at the response. His free hand grasps her thigh, hiking her leg up and around his hip as his other hand grips and squeezes hers, pinning it by her head. His hips clash with hers furiously as their bodies quake and spasm with every move, both climbing towards their very first orgasms. Rin's body sucks him in hungrily and quivers around him, a tell tale sign of her impending release. He continues his rampage, wanting nothing more than to feel her orgasm gushing against him. After several more thrusts, it finally happened. Her body took him in as far as it could and her walls clamped down around him roughly, forbidding him from escaping as her orgasm squirted around him. This caused a chain reaction of sorts, making him gasp and groan loudly as he buried himself inside of her, filling the condom with his potent essence.

 

Unable to support his weight anymore, he carefully rolls off of her and holds her close, their bodies still entwined together. She clings to him, panting and quivering in the aftershocks of her release. His fingers lightly stroke the length of her spine as he holds her, thoroughly spent and satisfied.

 

"I love you, Rin." Yugi said softly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

 

"Do you love me as much as you love Duel Monsters?" she asked innocently, smiling in response to the sweet gesture.

 

"Of course," purred Yugi, returning the smile. "I love you more than Duel Monsters."

 

"I love you, too, Yugi." Rin sighed in content, snuggling into his embrace.

 

Feeling complete, the couple settled down together for a well earned good night's slumber.


End file.
